Homeward Bound
by Chyna Rose
Summary: 10 of the 12 Digidestined are stuck on a bus after a failed multi school feild trip. Pleaese R&R.


Homeward Bound

Homeward Bound

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Koushiro:

I write this so that anyone who finds this and reads this will know of my fate.I fear that I will not come out of this intact.I am trapped.My friends, with whom I have survived many hardships with, are doing about as well as I am.I don't know if we can survive this.I know my friends would never do anything to harm me, but I am beginning to suspect that they are out to get me.I think I am going to go crazy soon.I can't take this anymore. I

"Tai, will you **please stop doing that!It's annoying!"**

"Sorry.Hey, what are you writing?"

"Nothing,"

"Let me see."

"No."

"Koushiro, just let Tai see the stupid computer already.I'm trying to sleep."

"Why should I have to let him? It's **my computer after all."**

"Shutupshutupshutupshutup…"  
"You doing okay Kari?"

"IthinkI'mgoingtobesick"

welcome you to the school trip from hell.It seemed like such a good idea before we left.A couple of high schools and a couple of junior high schools would band together and send the students on a relaxing trip to the aquarium.Everyone would meet at the same place so that it didn't matter who was on what bus.That is how I ended up on a bus with the rest of the Digidestined. I regret stepping on the bus with my very soul.Why couldn't I have slept in today?

"So if we use the punch as the catalyst for the poison, how do we throw off suspicion?"

"How are your acting skills?"

"Pretty good.Why do you ask?"

"Instead of putting the poison in the entire punch bowl, we'll slip it into the Prince's drink as soon as she isn't looking.After that it is simply a matter of pretending to be poisoned.That way, when the poison begins to work on the Prince, it'll look like the entire bowl has been contaminated.It will also give us an excuse to leave the room."

"And while we are in a quiet room 'recovering' we can sneak off to look for the Eye and no-one will be the wiser."

"This plan also has the benefit of creating a panic.Everyone who has drunken the punch around that time will start to worry if they got poisoned.They won't know it wasn't poisoned."

"Got any three's?"

"Go fish."

"Got any Jacks?"

"Hey Tai, you have any spare batteries? My walkman just died."

"I think so- just let me look. … Sorry Yama, but I'm fresh out.Maybe Takeru or Kari has some."

"Tk?"

"My last pair ran out about twenty miles ago."

"Kari?"

"ShutupshutupshutupshutupIdontfeelsogoodIwannagohome"

We all passed board three hours ago.Seven hours on the road- with a promise of about three more **if we don't get stuck in traffic has worn all of us thin.Seven hours stuck on the same bus with barely a rest stop.For five hours we rode only to find that our destination was closed.We each have been coping with our captivity as best we could.Sora, who sat next to me, leaned against the window and tried to get some sleep.Behind her, Yamato was listening to his walkman until his batteries ran out.At least he wasn't singing along to it- that 'pleasure' went to some idiot closer to the front of the bus.I would have preferred Yamato singing; this other guy sounds worse than Taichi. Taichi, well I wasn't sure what he was doing, only that he wasn't kicking the back of my chair like had been for the past ten and a half miles.Hikari is curled up at the window across from her brother trying not to vomit while Takeru is sitting next to her.Daisuke and Ken were discussing plans for some game they played.Miyako and Iori were trying to play go fish the best they could.Me, I've been trying to regain my sanity.Recounting events on my laptop has given me a way to keep focused on something other than the drive and the rain, as well as keep me occupied.But my oasis of calm may evaporate soon.As much as my laptop seems perfect, it is still a simple machine.It's batteries won't run forever, and I already drained the spare I keep with me.Maybe I'll follow Sora's example and try to get some sleep.**

"So we find the Eye and take it.Now what?"

"We leave.Quickly.And we keep leaving till we are well out of Georgia.Our contact said he'd take care of all the details.We just get rid of the Prince and get the Eye."

"I don't trust him.I think we should come up with an emergency getaway plan before we use his."

"Yama, Tai, I'm going to help Kari to the front of the bus.Maybe she'll feel better there."

"Okay."

"Sure."

"leavemealoneIdon'twanttomoveIdon'tthinkI**canmoveIwannagohomenowIwantmymom…"**

"Got any fives?"

"Yep"

"Got any tens?"

"Go fish.Got any sevens?"

"Hey Koushiro.Do you have any batteries?"

"No."

"Can I borrow your computer?"  
"No."

"Why not? Koushiro, it's not like we're gonna destroy it or anything."

"Taichi, the reason why I'm not going to lend Yamato my laptop is because my laptop is about to run out of power."

"…"

"And before you ask, I've already used up my spare battery."

"_whimper"_

It is going to be a **long trip.And we still didn't get to see the aquarium.It was closed when we finally got there.If I don't make it through this trip, I want my parents to know that I love them and I will miss them.They may not have given birth to me, but they gave me a life.I… ڤڤڤ ڤڤڤ **


End file.
